


Restless

by Shirazia



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Lifestyles, But it is his choice, Clint Barton Feels, Hitchhiking, Homelessness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Juggling, M/M, Small Towns, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazia/pseuds/Shirazia
Summary: Drifters move from place to place...once their problems catch up to them, or they've had what fun they can get out of the place they are at, they move on again. They are but simple wanderers, for whatever reasons they have to be one.- Drifter x, Urban Dictionary.The Drifter AU absolutely no one asked for.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own these characters, their world etc.

I quickly glance around before climbing over the fence. There is some light coming from the railroad cop’s office, but I am not really worried. it’s on the other side of the freight yard and the guy seems to be staring at some b-class action movie pretty intensively. Not that I blame him, being a railroad cop definitely ain’t the most exciting job. I sneak around, every now and then checking that the bull is still in his office. 

I look around. Hmm... It should be somewhere around here.  
According to the railroad worker there train should be heading out to New York and leaving in thirty minutes. Railroad workers are great source of information.They know when any of the trains are leaving and if there are anything good to ride on, and it is not like they would mind us train hopping. Oh no, basically letting us ride on the freight trains is just a big middle finger to their bosses. You know how it is when you got a dead-end job that pays peanuts. 

Ah, there it is. I throw my backpack to the carriage and climb after it. I have chosen one of the empty auto carriages and keep on climbing until I make it to the second deck. Now all I have to do is to wait for the train to leave and enjoy my free ride to the East Coast. 

…

When the train slows down to take a curve, I jump and land almost smoothly to the ground. Time to head to the city. New city, new adventures. I look around trying to figure out if I have been here before, but the answer seems to be negative. Although, to be fair most small towns in upstate New York look pretty much the same. So, who knows..or cares. 

I walk around a bit to get a better picture of the city. There seems to be nothing special or interesting, so I am not planning to stay for long. But because I literally got nowhere to be I decide to give it few hours. 

It’s Sunday afternoon, so I figure out that it’s good time to earn some money and pass some time. Who knows, I might need cash for food or something later and performing is always fun anyway. I decide to go with juggling, so I gather some empty bottles from the trash cans and find my way to what seems to be the local farmers market. 

I get all my props set and start luring the passing by people in. 

“Only today and only for you! Street juggling performance that you can’t and won’t miss. Starting in ten minutes! Tricks you have never seen before. The king of all the jugglers the amazing Hawk.”

People are starting to gather and I smile at them welcomingly. “Come closer ladies and gents. It’s an unique opportunity. The amazing Hawk in your city this afternoon, and only this afternoon.” 

Finally after some more luring it is time to start. I bow and start juggling with the four small balls I always carry in my backpack and soon start asking if they want more balls and they cheer. “Oh no but I am out of balls! I guess these plastic bottles will have to do.” I say pretending to be shocked and start adding bottles until I am juggling four balls and four bottles. “Give this poor artist your change, so next time I can have more balls for you.” 

“To show you my skills I will juggle anything, and I mean anything, you throw at me, maybe not your babies, but I will juggle even those!”  
And that is how I end up juggling another water bottle, some sun glasses and and three cola cans. I continue my performance with juggling balls while jumping up and down on one leg and then juggling the balls behind my back. Finally after that it's time for my grand finale. I juggle my balls the regular way and then throw them high up to the air and do a flip catching the balls before they touch the ground. I bow to the audience and tell them “If you liked it, why not to throw few coins in so this poor juggler can buy some balls.” They cheer and start to leave, but at least some of them throw small coins or bills to my hat. I smile and thank them before collecting my things, and heading out to find somewhere a bit more secluded to count my cash. 

It looks like I did really well and made almost 60 bucks in tips. I decide to continue my exploration and spot a bakery deciding to come back to check that out later. Bakeries are usually the best dumpster digging places, as they often throw away perfectly good donuts and sandwiches. Unless they lock their trash cans of course. Luckily this one seems to be one of the unlocked ones. However, it is still too early for trash can raiding, so I continue my merry lollygagging. My steps end up taking me to a church with a sign saying: Free soup dinner on Sundays at 6 pm. Free food is free food. So, I end up hanging out there till six. 

The soup is decent, but this city seems awfully boring. However, I decide to stay for a bit as I find perfect spot for my sleeping bag in the woods. Ya gotta accept it when universe gives you treats like this. 

Stomach full of food I fall asleep in minutes. I am happily napping when something starts to feel really off and I open up my eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time when someone tries to rob me, or worse, and I can usually trust my gut feeling in these things. Has kept me alive this long. 

There is a guy few leaning over me and my heart misses a beat. I jump on him pull him on head lock pushing the knife against his neck. I ain’t gonna be robbed tonight.  
“Don’t try anything buddy. I will use this knife on you if you do.” I say pretending to be calm. He has a gun on his hip so I pull that off and throw it away. He is trying to say something. “Hmm...whatcha trying to say buddy, if I would be you I would think real carefully of what I am gonna say.” But, I loosen the knife a bit on his neck to let him speak.

“I am a state agent and you are on my property. If I would be you, I would consider really carefully my next move.” 

Shit. If he really is a state agent I am facing a long time in prison for an assault. “Prove it.” I say. He might be trying to trick me.

“There is a badge in my right side jacket pocket.” He says calmly. I put my hand in his pocket and there is indeed a badge stating that he is a agent. I guess he was honest after all. I am so screwed, actually more than screwed, like screwed 2.0. I let him go and back away slowly saying. “Sorry sir...I will go now and never bother you again.” 

He is still behaving shockingly calm for someone who almost got stabbed minutes ago. “Relax, I am not going to press charges. You can even sleep in the house tonight. I mean it is going to rain soon.” 

I contemplate it, seems a bit risky to me. Why would someone like him invite a drifter like me to his house? But then I get it feel, when I feel his eyes on my body. Ah, so that is why is he is not pressing charges. He wants to have some fun with me. He is hot though and it looks like it's gonna rain so I follow him in. 

So, after taking a hot shower I crawl into his bed naked.

He is already there and looking like he is sleeping, but when I crawl to his bed he turns around and frowns.

“What are you doing?” 

“I was thinking about having sex with you. Ain’t it what you wanted, when you invited me in?”

“I don’t even know your name and I just wanted to the decent thing...I mean it is raining.”

“But you stared at my ass,” I whine, “I want to have sex with you.” 

“Uh..this is unbelievable. You are unbelievable. Are you even legal? I should have called the child protective services.” 

“I am legal. Born in Iowa a bit over eighteen years ago. So, you want me or not?” He doesn’t have to know that I am not eighteen. What he doesn’t know can't hurt him. 

He seems a bit unsure, but I smile at him reassuringly and I can see in his eyes that he wants me. Finally after a minute of silent staring he gives in. 

One night of sex turns into breakfast and another night of sex ...and that is how I end up living with the agent Phil Coulson. We get all domestic and he doesn’t ask too many questions, although he must be itching to, so I stay. I even end up getting a job as a dishwasher. It’s nice, closest thing I have ever had to a real relationship and I start feeling this odd feeling of wanting to stay in here with him and settle down. 

But I guess nothing lasts forever. One day I start seeing ads that a circus is coming to the city, and I start feeling the familiar feeling of restlessness. I try to fight it, because I really enjoy this domestic bliss. Ya know, like drinking coffee at the morning or just watching movies together. However, every day the uneasiness inside me grows. 

It has been exactly a month since I came to this city. The circus will be here tomorrow and I know that I just have to go. No matter how nice my life is in here. It is not really about that, never been. 

I grab my backpack and kiss sleeping Phil on the lips. He wouldn’t understand: once a drifter, always a drifter. I walk out of the house locking the door carefully and heading out to the close by gas station. I get lucky, and in less than an hour I am sitting in a truck on its way to Ohio chatting easily with the driver about football. 

I watch the passing city sign. I really like Phil, but even a golden cage is still a cage and you can’t put hawks in cages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you wonderful human being. 
> 
> Feel free to drop your opinion, even if you hated this. t
> 
> PS: There is a document movie called "American Nomads" about drifters and other people who have chosen to live without a permanent address. I recommend to check that out.


End file.
